Batman's Christmas Present
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Batman has a great Christmas with all of his friends, and they have given him a special present...


**Batman's Christmas Present**

It was a winter wonderland in Gotham City, there was snow everywhere blanketing the streets and people were everywhere taking part in the festive activities that were going around the place. It was a heartwarming site, mostly to the veterans of the community

Gotham was usually known for it's darkness and heavy crime activity, but tonight on Christmas Eve it seemed like all of the crime had stopped completely. Only the previous week was incidents and fightings happening, but most of the criminals and killers running havoc had been defeated and sent to Arkham or Blackgate by the Batman, so peace was ensured.

Batman was currently sitting in the Batcave, observing the streets of Gotham and checking if there was any disturbances. He had no time for celebrating the holiday seasons so ensuring the protection of the city was necessary. He was looking through as usual when Alfred came down with a tray full of snacks and tea

"Good evening, Master Bruce" said Alfred

"Hey Alfred, you okay there" replied Bruce

"I'm fine Sir, It's the usual exhaustion beginning to show after doing so much work and duties on the job, holding up fine though"

"Good to hear"

Bruce started eating the biscuits and drinking the tea, he was going to head out to patrol the streets soon, so it was nice to have some refreshments before heading out on the big job. He finished them off shortly afterwards and got back to his work

'Haven't you noticed that it's Christmas, Sir?"

Bruce turned around to face Alfred, having not expected him to say that so suddenly

'I know it's Christmas, haven't got any plans of celebrating it though"

"I see, it hasn't been the same for you since the loss of your parents, you haven't celebrated anything since but I was hoping if you could at least contribute to the season somehow"

"I don't see what is the point in celebrating it, especially when I have no time for it anymore after certain events in my life, but I will consider it somehow"

Alfred was happy about hearing this, as he wanted Bruce to open up more to the holiday seasons since the death of his parents took all of that away, and he had something special in mind for him…

"Greatly said Sir, I shall go ahead and take my leave"

"Okay then, time to start the night patrol"

Alfred headed back up to the living room of Wayne Manor, he sat down and proceeded to pick up the phone and called a certain someone to help him out….

"This is Clark Kent speaking, who is it?"

"Hello Superman, I have spoke to Master Bruce and he is considering celebrating Christmas in some way, would you and your Justice League friends mind coming over to the house and helping me out with preparing a surprise party?

"Oh, hey there Alfred, sure thing!" replied Clark

"Thank you, I have already called Master Richard and the others about this, so they will be hear helping me with everything as usual"

"Okay then, I should get started, see you soon"

Alfred took down the phone and began getting out a bunch of decorations for the living room. Soon afterwards Nightwing, Robin and the rest of the Batfamily arrived to help him out with the preparations and then came the Justice League to help out as well...

Everything was completed in about an hour, and everyone was happy with how the results turned out, now the only thing on their minds was how Batman would appreciate it, and they were to find out soon enough….

* * *

Batman patrolled Gotham for about 4-5 hours, and everything seemed normal, there was no crime in sight, he didn't receive reports of any robberies in the area, all was well in the neighbourhood. It must have been this peaceful thanks to the efforts of the GCPD, who had gotten more tougher for holiday events due to incidents in the past like Joker and Penguin running all over the place

They all wished Batman a good Christmas and hoped for a good new year, and Batman appreciated that. Once he decided that everything was normal, he headed back home for a good night's rest.

"Okay, it looks like everything is good for tonight, so time to head back home and sleep for the night" said Batman

Batman got back into the Batcave, and proceeded to change back into his normal clothes and headed up to his room for sleep. Only thing that was on his mind right now was getting sleep and being well rested, since he had done so much over the past months it was time for a well earned break.

However, nothing could of prepared him for when he got into the main living room, where he was surprised by the entire Batfamily and Justice League with presents and treats. There was also a massive statue of Batman present as well.

 **"MERRY CHRISTMAS BATMAN!"** they all shouted together

Batman could only stare in shock, was this really happening in front of him at the moment, all of his friends and companions throwing a party for him?

"Guys, what the hell is all this?" he replied

"It's a Christmas party we are throwing for you and all of us, going to celebrate the spirit of Christmas and all of the accomplishments we have done" explained Nightwing

"I hope you enjoy it, since this was all of our ideas and the statue was the big one that we all put hard work and effort into" said Superman

"Master Bruce, please keep in mind that everyone of these fine gentlemen wanted to show their appreciation to you by throwing this party, and your parents would have wanted the same too, they must be proud of everyone right now" said Alfred

"Oh man, I don't know what to say…." said Batman

He had trouble expressing himself in this situation, since he was usually a cold, distant person for most of his life despite trying to fight it but everyone here had done something incredibly amazing for him, so he had to show appreciation one way or another

"Th-thank you everyone"

"You're welcome Bruce"

"Let's this party started then, shall we" said Green Lantern

"Indeed, time to start the fun" replied Wonder Woman

The party begun soon afterwards, everyone had many fun and games, with a dance off being won by Superman against Green Lantern and Aquaman, while Nightwing and Batman were taking pictures under the Christmas tree, and posing with their presents as well. It was all an amazing sight. The feast was lovely as well, with Alfred having prepared a grand roast and Christmas dinner for everyone to enjoy.

"Hope everyone here is having a great time" said Superman

"Totally, one of the best ever!" shouted Green Lantern

'Merry Christmas you wonderful people!"

Everything went back to normal after that, with everyone eating and soon afterwards returning to their party ways, it was chaos but also very fun and exciting.

* * *

"Batman soon went outside to the balcony, where it had begun snowing outside, beginning the blanket the sky in ground in white, it was an amazing sight. Batman sat down on the chair and looked up, thinking to himself how much of a great night this had been, and it would stay with him for many times to come…

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Batman to himself….

He had enjoyed this Christmas party, and the spirit of these holidays would keep a positive impact on him for the rest of his time, with wonderful memories being made for him and everyone he cares about in his life….


End file.
